


The Best Present

by benjji2795



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: LMAO, M/M, Porn with Feelings, happy birthday/happy valentine's day Nursey!, honestly, more polished version, so feel free to come on in and read the better, this is just super fluffy smut, this is showing up again bc I just revised this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjji2795/pseuds/benjji2795
Summary: Will isn't sure what to get his boyfriend for Valentine's Day, a day that also happens to be his boyfriend's birthday.  And while, the present he decides to give Derek is a great one, it's not the one he thinks it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited, unrevised, and I wrote it in like three hours this afternoon, so go easy on my mistakes lmao. Also I might come back and revise this later but idk. This is just a lot of feelings with some porn tossed in, so...yeah. Enjoy! (And happy birthday Derek Nurse!)
> 
>  **EDIT 2/16/2017:** here's the revised version I just finished! It's not radically different from the first version, so if you'd rather not read it again, that's totally okay. But for those of you who would like to read a more polished version, here it is, and I changed the publication date so it'll show up for y'all to find. I hope you don't mind that too much.

Will sits on the edge of the bed in his and Derek’s shared dorm room, swinging his legs back and forth as he anxiously awaits his boyfriend’s return from class.  All the lights are off, save for Will’s desk lamp, leaving the room dimly lit, as the only other sources of light is the sun peeking through the closed blinds, and the illegally lit candle sitting on the dresser.  There are rose petals scattered on the floor, leading to the bed, where Will has sprinkled more of them on the bedspread.  It’s as romantic an atmosphere as Will knows how to create, and he’s certain it will make Derek swoon.  Despite that certainty, it doesn’t stop Will’s heart from racing in his chest.

 

His nerves aren’t about how he thinks Derek will react to the romantic scene that’s now overtaken their room; it’s about his reasoning for setting this up in the first place.  See, today is Valentine’s Day—and also Derek’s birthday.  Which means Will is responsible for getting Derek a fantastic gift that covers both events.  A gift that says “I’m glad you were born and also I love you so much I can’t breathe when I think about being without you.”

 

He’s been agonizing over the options for weeks.  Will knew that giving Derek material things wouldn’t mean a whole lot.  There weren’t many things Will could buy that Derek didn’t already have, or couldn’t easily get for himself.  He had to do something, say something that would convey his feelings, and yet wouldn’t feel too cliché, cheesy, or just not _them_.

 

Will’s breakthrough came yesterday, when Ransom and Holster were teasing Bitty about him and Jack.  Being Ransom and Holster, a lot of it was unnecessarily sexual, which made Will crinkle his nose up (because Bitty feels like his parent so—ew).  But their line about “tapping that ass” sparked an idea in Will’s brain.

 

For his birthday/Valentine’s gift, Will was going to give Derek the gift of sex.

 

Well, that was a little misleading.  It’s not that they haven’t done sexual things before.  They’re horny 19 (or in Derek’s case, now 20) year olds who are in love.  They’ve certainly had a lot of sex in the almost full year they’ve been together, in the sense that they’ve given each other a lot of hand and blowjobs.  But they’ve never had sex, at least not in the way Will had been traditionally taught to think about sex—meaning that, in order to be having sex, it must be penetrative.

 

Early on in their relationship, they almost did a couple of times, but Will stopped them before they got there, and after a while, Derek stopped trying.  It’s not that Will didn’t want to do it, per sé, but he was extremely uncomfortable with the idea.

 

He’s always been a little frightened by the idea of something that big going up there (especially since he’s heard it hurts), but more than anything, he’s still been stuck on the feeling that it’s gross and wrong for two guys to do that.  Will has gotten over a lot of his internalized homophobia, but this one has always felt like the biggest hurdle to jump.  Years of people saying it wasn’t natural, that men “weren’t designed for that,” and even the select few people who compared it to other, worse things, had stuck with him.

 

But the more time he spends with his boyfriend, and the more he’s heard the Samwell guys talk about it like it’s no big deal (like, he would dare say, natural), the easier it’s been getting for Will not to care what those people think about what he does with the person who he loves.  He loves Derek, Derek loves him, and if someone has a problem with how they show that love, well then they can fuck off, Will thinks as he mulls over his gift idea.

 

He made up his mind the day before Valentine’s.  He was going to do it.  So that’s why he’s sitting here, romantic atmosphere and all, waiting for Derek to return.  Still, knowing that this is what he wants to do doesn’t stop him from feeling fucking terrified.

 

Will hears the knob turn and he leaps to his feet, crossing the room  so he’s standing inside the door when Derek walks in.

 

“Hey ba—” he starts to say, before stopping, gazing around the room wide-eyed.  “What’s all this?” he asks.

 

Will pushes the door closed, then grabs Derek by his coat and pulls him into a kiss.  “Hi Derek,” he says, ignoring the question putting his face in the crook of Derek’s neck for a long moment, hoping that his warm embrace will calm his nerves.  Derek holds him tightly, and Will tries to keep his body from trembling in his arms, but his heart is racing too fast and he’s too nervous to keep himself still.

 

“Will, babe, you’re shaking,” Derek mumbles softly in his ear, running a hand up and down Will’s back.  “What’s wrong?”

 

“I’m—I’m nervous,” Will answers.

 

“I figured,” Derek says, bringing a hand up to gently massage the back of Will’s head.  “But why?”

 

“It’s your present,” Will says, lifting his head so he can look Derek in the eye.  “I’m nervous about your present.”

 

“Listen, you didn’t have to get me anything.  I’m just happy to—”

 

“I want to have actual sex with you!” Will blurts out, blushing furiously as he interrupts Derek.

 

Derek’s brow crinkles up as he frowns.  “Actual sex?” he questions.  “As opposed to like, all the fake sex we’ve been having?”

 

Will squeezes his eyes shut and breathes in deeply.  “That’s—that’s not what I meant,” he murmurs, his face burning hotter than he thought was even possible.  “I meant that I want you to—to—you know, like—”

 

“Oh, you mean you want to have _sex_ ,” Derek replies, and Will nods his head.  Opening his eyes, Will sees that Derek’s have blown wide, his mouth hanging slightly open as he stares at him.  “I—oh my God—I’m not—I wasn’t expecting—I didn’t think we would ever—why do you—what changed?” Derek stammers out after a long beat of silence, struggling for the words the way he always does when Will has done something particularly surprising.

 

“I guess I just decided that I was tired of people making me feel like—you know, two guys having that kind of sex—I’m not going to let them make me feel like it isn’t right,” Will explains, his voice quiet, but firm and confident in the words he’s saying.  “I want to be—I want to feel like I’m doing whatever I can to be as close to you as possible.  Because, you know, I love you a lot and—this really does feel right to me now.”

 

“I love you too Will, so much,” Derek says, his thumb dragging along Will’s cheekbone as he speaks.  “But I just—this is—I don’t—listen, like—we could actually never do this and it wouldn’t change how much I love you or somehow mean that we love each other less than other couple who do.  I just—I only want to do this if this is what you really want to do.  Are you sure you want to do this?”

 

Will snorts softly.  “Not really,” he answers.  “Well, I mean yes, I want to do this.  But I’m also scared, so I’m definitely not sure.  If that makes sense?”

 

“You want to do this but you’re scared—like, you trust me a lot, but this is a whole new level of trust and it’s scary,” Derek says, nodding his head understandingly, and Will nods his head too, in confirmation of Derek’s reasoning.  “You know you don’t have to, right?  You can be on top, if you want.”

 

“I don’t have—I mean my experience with this is zero.  Not with girls, not with guys, not with anyone,” Will counters.  “You have the experience and you know what to do and I just don’t, and I’m scared of messing up and hurting you.”

 

“You wouldn’t,” Derek replies.

 

“I’m not sure of that,” Will says, shaking his head insistently.  “I’m not going to ask you to be in a position where I might hurt you.  I—I trust you—and your experience—way more than I trust myself.

 

“Are you—”

 

“Yes, I’m 100% sure, Derek,” Will snaps back in frustration.

 

Derek’s expression goes impossibly soft as he cups Will’s cheeks and gently pecks him on the lips.  “Okay babe,” he murmurs.  “You want me to take care of you, so I will, I promise.”

 

“Just—just _please_ be gentle,” Will says, releasing a shuddering breath.

 

“I will be,” Derek says.  “And if at any point you tell me to stop, I will, no questions asked.  You can trust me.”

 

“O-okay,” Will stutters.  “S-so—how do we uh—how does this start?”

 

“The same way it always does,” Derek whispers before pressing his mouth to Will’s.

 

Derek’s hand moves from Will’s cheek to snake around his torso, holding him in tightly to his chest as they kiss, softly at first.  Then Derek licks at his bottom lip, and Will opens his to allow Derek’s tongue in.  They stand there for a while, kissing passionately.

 

They’re moving at a much slower pace than usual.  By now, they’d normally have their all clothes off, and someone’s dick would be in the other’s mouth.  And sure, they’re doing something different, something they’ve never done before, but Will doesn’t like the agonizingly deliberate speed they seem to be moving at.  When it comes to getting off, Will has never taken it slow, so the feeling of going this slow is—frustrating.

 

 _“Derek,”_ Will whines—no, _pleads_ , breaking the kiss as his dick strains hindered by the restricting denim fabric of his pants.

 

“Patience,” Derek replies, pressing a finger to Will’s mouth.

 

However, despite what he just said, Derek slides his thumbs up under the hem of Will’s shirt, signaling that he wants the shirt taken off.  Will complies, pulling the garment up over his head and tossing it somewhere in the room (not in the direction of the open flame) before reaching down to try and pull Derek’s shirt off.

 

Derek puts his hands on Will’s, stopping him from pulling up.  “Will, can we just—can you slow down?” Derek queries.  “You’re doing a big thing by opening up to me like this and I just—I want this to be slow and romantic, rather than rushing through it because we’re horny.  That’s what we always do and this—it’s a big moment in our relationship.  I don’t want it be just it always is.  I want to savor it so I’ll always remember.”

 

Will looks into Derek’s bright green eyes, and his impatience doesn’t exactly melt away, but it feels less pressing.  He wants this to be something that they’ll always remember too.  “Savor it,” he repeats, releasing Derek’s hands and slowly lowering his to his sides.  “Yeah, okay.  We’ll go at your pace.”

 

Derek flashes him a smile, and Will feels his chest tighten.  He loves Derek, and that’s why he wanted to do this.  Sometimes their love is intense and fast and messy, like the first time they hooked up at a kegster, desperate to get their hands on and all over each other.  But when Will looks at Derek’s face and the rose petals on the bed and small candle glowing the corner, Will realizes this is a moment that their love is slow-burning and patient—still just as intense, but much more patient and slow.  So Will inhales deeply and releases the air slowly, giving his body a chance to stop racing ahead.

 

When he breathes in again, Derek’s mouth is on his again, and Will follows along pliantly, kissing back but allowing Derek to lead him along as slowly as he wants.  He focuses on losing himself in the feeling of their lips and tongues coming together as one, savoring the moment just as Derek asked him to.

 

After Will doesn’t know how long, Derek breaks away from the kiss.  Will whines and chases his lips.  Derek chuckles softly.  “Wouldn’t you rather get your dick sucked?” he asks, and Will opens his eyes to see that Derek is sinking to his knees.  He sucks in a harsh breath, suddenly becoming aware (again) of just how hard he is.

 

“Holy fuck, _yes_ ,” Will pants.

 

With deliberate speed, Derek works the button of his jeans, undoing it and unzipping them, yanking his pants down to his ankles.  Derek looks at his bulge for a long minute, apparently just admiring it.  Will can’t help the throaty whine that escapes his body.

 

Derek smirks up at him.  “Okay, okay, I’ll stop torturing you now,” he says.

 

He hooks his thumbs in the waistband of Will’s tight black briefs (the ones he knows generally give Derek a heart attack) and pulls them off, finally revealing Will’s straining cock.  Derek wraps his thumb and pointer finger around the base, his other hand braced on the back of Will’s thigh.

 

Derek, at last, wraps his mouth around Will’s cock, and Will quietly moans at how good it feels.  Derek’s mouth is warm and wet as he sucks gently at the tip.  He starts there before making his way down the shaft, each time taking Will just a millimeter more into his mouth than before.

 

It’s an incredible blowjob, one that’s perfectly designed for him (perfected by months of practice).  It’s actually too good, and Will feels himself start to approach the edge of his orgasm.  He puts his hands on Derek’s head, gently pulling his head off.

 

Derek’s brow furrows, looking up at Will and appearing far too pretty for someone who was just sucking cock.  “Something wrong?  You want me to stop?” he questions.

 

“No, nothing’s wrong,” Will says, breathing heavily as he shakes his head.  “Just—close.”

 

“Oh yeah, right,” Derek says, and there’s almost a hint of flush on his cheeks as he stands up.

 

“You forgot, didn’t you?” Will asks.

 

“No, I didn’t forget, I just—I love sucking your dick and I got caught up in it,” Derek splutters.

 

“So you definitely forgot.”

 

“Shut up and lie down on your back, Poindexter,” Derek directs.

 

“You want me to lie down right here on the floor?  Or do you want me on the bed?” Will replies, flashing a shit-eating grin at his boyfriend, because even during sex, the bickering never stops.

 

“Oh my God, yes the fucking bed,” Derek groans exasperatedly as he reaches into the drawer where they keep lube—and now, the drawer has also been stocked with condoms.

 

“Whatever you say,” Will responds, hopping on the bed.

 

“Okay, spread ‘em,” Derek says, climbing onto the bed and pulling on one of Will’s legs.

 

“Spread what?” Will asks (even though he knew what Derek meant), voice wavering as his nerves slowly start to creep in on him again.

 

Derek, as if sensing this, climbs up and presses a soft kiss to Will’s lips.  “It’s going to be okay, I promise.  All you have to do is breathe and try to relax, okay?”

 

Will breathes in deeply, trying to do as Derek told him while he settles himself between Will’s legs.

 

“I’m just going to use my fingers to help stretch you out some, okay?  It does a lot to keep it from being _too_ painful when it’s the real thing,” Derek explains, coating one of his hands with lube.  “So just try and relax.”

 

Will nods as Derek’s hand disappears from view.  A second later, something cold and wet is pressing at the entrance of his hole, and he reflexively tightens up.

 

“Relax,” Derek coos, using his free hand to rub the top of Will’s thigh soothingly.  “It’s just one finger.  This one isn’t going to hurt, promise.”

 

Will exhales, forcing himself to unclench.  Then, Derek’s finger slips easily into his hole.

 

“See, I told you it wouldn’t hurt,” Derek says.

 

“Feels weird,” Will mumbles as Derek begins to slowly work the finger in and out.

 

“Yeah, having something up there when you’re not used to it is weird,” Derek says.  “The weird feeling doesn’t really go away, you just get used to it, you know?”

 

“Sure,” Will answers, pretending like he knows what Derek is talking about (which he 100% doesn’t—until now, he’s never put anything up there).

 

“I’m going to do a second finger, okay?” Derek tells him.  “This one is going to burn a little bit, and I’m also gonna do a little bit of scissoring, so it’ll be uncomfortable.  Just so you know.”

 

Will nods, sucking in a breath and clenching his jaw in anticipation.

 

“That’s not going to help you relax,” Derek points out, and so Will releases his jaw, and the air from his lungs.  “I’m telling you, focus on relaxing and breathing normally.”

 

Will feels it when the second finger slips inside him, unlike the first, when he didn’t really feel anything at all.  It doesn’t really hurt—it simply burns, just like Derek told him it would.  It still feels weird, but the feeling of fullness from having two fingers inside him is—well, he’s not sure he likes it, but he certainly doesn’t hate it either.

 

“You still doing okay up there?” Derek asks.

 

Will gives him a thumbs up, so Derek starts to slowly pump the two fingers in and out of Will’s hole.  The friction feels kind of good, and he’s starting to enjoy the sensation when Derek stops.  Will grimaces.  “Are going to put another finger in there?”

 

“Not yet,” Derek answers, giving Will a cock-eyed grin that makes him more than a little curious.  “Feel this,” he says.

 

Will feels his fingers move, and he’s not sure what Derek’s doing.  He then feels a short, weird pressure in his abdomen just below his cock before a wave of heat hits him, his whole body flushing as he feels a strong twinge of arousal in his dick.

 

“You like that?” Derek questions with a smirk.

 

Will almost rolls his eyes because of course he liked that.  All Derek had to do was look at his dick.  It had softened up, but now it was starting to get hard again.  “Um, _yeah_ ,” he responds.

 

“Cool,” Derek says nonchalantly, and then does it again.

 

“Oh my _God_ , what are you doing?” Will half-moans.

 

“It’s called your prostate man,” Derek elaborates.  “Some people call it the G-spot too.  But basically like, it totally intensifies your orgasms.  That’s why some people like bottoming so much.  With the right guy hitting that spot, it’s kind of like, pure ecstasy.  Or maybe not quite that, but if the guy knows what he’s doing it’ll feel great, dude.”

 

“Oh,” Will says, not sure how else to respond to that.

 

“Anyway, probably should do one more finger, hmm?” Derek continues.  “Then we’ll get on to the main event.”

 

“That’s a weird way of putting it,” Will replies.

 

“What, would you rather I just said ‘oh, and then I’m going to put my dick in your ass?’” Derek queries.

 

Will tries to swat at him with his foot.  “Just keep going you asshole,” he says.

 

“With pleasure—for you, hopefully,” Derek says.

 

“I’m this close to changing my mind,” Will retorts.

 

“Alright, alright, just—”

 

“Don’t you dare fucking say it.”

 

“Okay, I’m done,” Derek says, giggling slightly as he speaks.  “I’m doing the third one now, and it’s probably going to hurt, so just relax and give yourself time to adjust, okay?”

 

Will nods, remembering not to clench his teeth like before and trying to keep his breathing even, even as he starts to get anxious again.

 

Derek’s third finger slides in next to the other two, and Will lets out a little whine because, yeah, it does hurt.

 

“Shh, babe, it’s okay,” Derek murmurs softly.  “Just try to relax.”

 

“It hurts,” Will responds.

 

Derek nods.  “Yeah, but the faster you relax, the less it hurts.”

 

Will breathes slowly, focusing on unclenching the sphincter around Derek’s fingers.  After a minute, it stops hurting, and the fingers are just there, filling him up like before.  It hurts when Derek starts to move the fingers, and Will tightens up again.

 

“Yeah, I know,” Derek says.  “Keep trying to relax, and tell me when it stops hurting.”  


About a minute or two later, his asshole stops throbbing so much, and the pain isn’t much more than a dull ache, so he taps Derek’s arm.  “It’s—I feel okay now,” he informs him.

 

“Okay,” Derek says.  A second later, he pulls out his fingers, and the feeling of emptiness isn’t exactly a welcome one for Will.  There’s the sound of a tear, crinkling of a wrapper, and then a couple squirts.  Derek moves so his body is mostly covering Will’s, though he’s keeping himself propped up on his arms.  “This—it’s not going to feel nice, okay?  I’m going to go slow, but it’s—just please tell me right away if it feels like too much?”

 

Will squeezes his eyes shut as he nods.  Derek begins peppering kisses to his cheeks, forehead, mouth, nose—everywhere, just as something that feels like a very large finger presses up against his asshole.  Will tries to focus on his breathing, on staying relaxed, and on the sensation of the gentle kisses being pressed to his face, but it’s not enough to keep him from gasping harshly when the head of Derek’s cock goes inside him.

 

 _“Fuck,”_ he curses under his breath.

 

Derek catches his lips in a deeper kiss, but it’s not enough to keep him distracted from the stinging, burning sensation as Derek slowly pushes deeper into him.

 

“ _Ow_ , fuck, just—stop for a second,” Will hisses.

 

“We can stop right now,” Derek says, but Will shakes his head.

 

“No I—I just need a minute, okay?” he replies, his voice strained.

 

“I hope you realize how much it means to me that you opened up and let yourself be vulnerable to me like this,” Derek says, resting his forehead softly on Will’s.  “But you don’t have to prove anything to me.  If don’t want to keep going, we don’t have to.  We can stop right now, and it won’t change anything and I won’t think any less of you.  I know how much you love me, and what we do or don’t do in bed doesn’t change what I know.  Or that I love you too.”

 

“Derek, I know you’re okay with stopping,” Will points out.  “You didn’t have to convince me.  But I don’t want to stop, I just needed a fucking break, for like ten seconds.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“So, you know, now that you’ve finished that lovely monologue, how about you—I don’t know, actually do something with that dick in my ass,” Will states, wiggling his hips slightly.

 

Derek’s inhale isn’t quite a gasp, but it’s sharper in response to the motion of Will’s hips.  “Alright, but it’s—”

 

“Yes, it’s going to hurt,” Will says, rolling his eyes.  “I’ve read up about what this is like.  It hurts, but the more you get into it, the less it will hurt.  Derek, you’ve done a great job of taking care of me so far and making sure that I’m comfortable, but this part—we can’t do this without a little pain, at least, not right now.  So just _go_.  I’ll adjust, and then I’ll be fine.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Fuck!  Yes, I’m sure!  Just do it!” Will barks commandingly.

 

Derek pushes into him the rest of the way, and yeah, it fucking hurts.  Will winces, and for a second, Derek looks like he’s going to stop, but Will punches his bicep, and Derek keeps going.

 

He doesn’t go very fast, thrusting in and out of Will at a deliberate pace.  It’s a little frustrating and Will wants him to go faster, but he’s not going to make him go faster— _slow, romantic_ —that was how Derek wanted this to be, and it seems that he still hasn’t lost sight of that.

 

Will runs his hands up and down Derek’s sides, brushing them over his chest and abs, and across his broad shoulders, watching Derek’s face as he grunts and groans with each heavy thrust.  It still doesn’t feel great physically—the pressure he’s feeling with each thrust isn’t exactly pleasant (though it’s not terrible either?).  But seeing Derek like this—his expression no longer guarded, every part of it no longer carefully arranged—instead showing exactly what he’s feeling, he feels closer to him than he has before.  Also, there’s the way they’re joined together—they’re literally one being right now, attached at the—dick?  Okay, it’s a little weird to think of it that way, but at the same time, Will feels more emotional about that than he expected to be.

 

“I love you,” he whispers in response to all the overwhelming emotions swirling in his chest.

 

Derek stops his thrusting and bends down, kissing Will softly.  “I love you too,” he mumbles, his lips brushing up against Will’s as he speaks.  After a long moment looking into each other’s eyes as they pant somewhat laboriously, Derek readjusts himself and starts pumping his hips again.

 

He’s pushing in at a different angle than he was at first, and as a result, he’s hitting—or at least, coming into contact with that spot he was talking about before.  It doesn’t feel the same as it did before, as there’s a twinge of discomfort each time Derek rams into the spot.  But it still feels really good, and after a few good thrusts, the discomfort goes away, turning only to waves of pleasure rippling through his body each time.

 

“Yeah, just like that,” Will says breathlessly.  Derek smirks, and starts thrusting, maybe a little faster than before, and definitely harder.  “Oh _fuck_ ,” he says, pawing at Derek’s shoulder with one hand as he reaches down and wraps the other around his cock.

 

Derek swats it away though, replacing it with his own hand, and he being to jerkily stroke Will’s cock.  Will is suddenly very close, coming up to the edge of his orgasm so quickly it seems like it came out of nowhere.  “Derek, I’m—” he starts to say, but then Derek flicks his wrist and he’s gone.

 

Will’s orgasm hits him hard, so intense and white-hot that his vision literally whites out.  He shouts, Derek’s name on his tongue as cum squirts out of his dick, spilling all over his chest and abs.  Derek continues to stroke him through it, though his thrusts slow to a standstill.

 

When he finally comes down, Derek has pulled out and is lying down next him.  Now that he’s no longer riding the high of his orgasm, he can feel his asshole throbbing insistently and painfully, and he tries very hard not to move his legs an inch, lest he make it hurt worse.

 

“Did you?” Will asks, his voice airy as he breathes heavily.

 

Derek nods.  “Yeah, when you did, the way you were clenching around me did it,” he says.

 

“Good,” Will says.  His eyes are half-lidded, and his whole body feels tired and heavy.  “Cause I’m—” he pauses to yawn.  “I don’t think I can move.  My ass hurts and I’m really tired.”

 

“Yeah, the first time is—a lot,” Derek says, pulling a blanket up over their bodies before wrapping Will up in a hug.  “I think a nap is a good idea.”

 

“Wait,” Will says, opening his eyes and shifting so they’re face to face.  “Did you like your present?”

 

Derek cranes forward and kisses Will.  “It was amazing and unforgettable, babe.  Thank you,” he murmurs.

 

“And thanks for being gentle,” Will replies, yawning again.  “It uh—I think I like that.  And maybe we can do it again?  Not like tomorrow, but soon?”

 

“Whenever you want,” Derek says, stroking Will’s cheek gently with the back of his hand.  “But there’s no pressure to ever do that again.  You can tell me if you didn’t like it, you know that, right?”

 

“God, you’re so considerate.  It’s kind of annoying,” Will says, chuckling softly.  “But no, I really did like that.  You’re really—well, I don’t know what the right words are but like, happy birthday and happy Valentine’s Day.  I love you.”

 

“I know what you’re trying to say,” Derek replies.  “I love you too.  Now let’s nap.”

 

Will nods, pecking Derek before rolling over and sprawling out on top of Derek’s body.  Before long, Will is snoring into the crook of Derek’s neck.  Derek wants to freeze this moment in time.  He wants to always feel this close to and be this in love with Will.  He knows that he will, but there’s something about this moment that feels special and unrepeatable.  They had sex for the first time, and Will thinks that was his present.  But to Derek, Will himself is a present that he gets to open to a new surprise each and every day.  And this surprise was an especially meaningful one, one that Derek will never forget.


End file.
